If thats all it takes
by Cougarfang15
Summary: A ShikaIno oneshot. A little fluffy. I shot her back down with what I know is the worst thing you can ever say. “I can see why he likes Sakura better, you’re pathetic.”


**I just came up with this while on a sugar high. I don't think its that bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Okay?**

If that's all it takes

She was always complaining. Nagging us that she is the one in charge. Her being the leader solves every thing. I don't think so. In fact I hate her being the leader. She is always bossy, and me and Choji are always doing all the work anyway.

She takes everything to seriously. She'll cry when we are joking around and we say something about her being annoying and loud. If she cries at words, what does she do in battle? Its absolutely insane.

Just yesterday she was bawling her eyes out because me and Choji were joking around and said Sasuke was completely arrogant and self centered. She stood up for him, of course, but I shot her back down with what I know is the worst thing you can ever say. "I can see why he likes Sakura better, you're pathetic."

I know it's a terrible thing to say. It just gets me so mad how she could have anyone she wants and she goes after him. I, unlike her, am not blind. I can see he likes Sakura. When he came back he automatically started paying attention to Sakura. Who could blame him though? She had grown very…mature. I had never told Ino, but I had seen them kiss before. It was happening more and more now. I was surprised she hadn't seen yet. Just yesterday I saw Sasuke and Sakura enter her house. That wouldn't be to bad since their comrades, but it was two in the morning.

After a little while Coughhourscough, she was ready to go on the mission. Right now I'm waiting for her at the usual training spot. She is late. That is typical though. I'll wait a little longer.

When she finally gets here there are tears in her eyes. When I ask what's wrong she throws herself at me and starts to sob. I embrace her and sit down with her still in my arms. I rub her back and whisper into her ear that its going to be okay. That I'm here whenever she needs me. That I'll always be here for her. Then as her sobs slow she turns her head and looks me in the eye.

"Sakura is pregnant." The tears start to fill her eyes again. I rose an eyebrow. Pregnant. Really? That couldn't be right. Ino slowly starts to nuzzle my neck with her nose. "Shika-kun, I want to go home." I nod as I lift her in my arms and start towards her house.

When we get there she points a finger at her room and I take her up there. I sigh and set her on the bed. Then she clings to me and starts crying that I hate her and that I'm going to leave her. So I sit back on the bed.

She eventually quiets and lays on her head on my chest. I sigh. I ask her if there is anything I can do for her, to make her happy. The next thing I know I'm kissing her. I don't know how it happened, but it did. It doesn't get rough. It stays soft and gentle. Then she pulls away and hides her face in my neck, but not before I can see the tinge of pink on her cheeks. I can feel her breath on my neck. Every breath. I can hear my pulse thudding in my ears. Then I hear her mumble something in my throat.

"Love me." She said it so quiet the only way I knew she said it was that I could feel her say it on my throat. I try to get her to look at me. I move her out of my neck. She just buries herself in my chest. I sigh. "Now how am I going to kiss you if you keep hiding?" She looks up and blushes and I hear every breath she is taking.

We kiss again. Long and gentle. When we pull away for air she hides again. I chuckle. I look at the clock. It is five. I am late. I have a mission. She knows too. She wines and I promise to come back as soon as I can. She nods and gets up. When we walk downstairs her mom is on the couch though. They were home? When did that happen? I suddenly remember where I had been and how long we were in there. Her mom gasps and Ino start to flail her arms telling her mom nothing happened. Her dad hears and comes into the room. Crap.

I finally get to leave after they called my parents. Even though we told them nothing at all happened they don't believe us. I am banned from seeing Ino until I can be more 'responsible' and 'reliable'. I have no idea what I am going to do now. As soon as her father said she was banned, Ino started crying that nothing happened and ran to her room. I walk slowly out of the house and turn the way towards my house. Then I feel arms being wrapped around me and Ino's soft voice rambling about how she hates her parents and how they have no say in the matter. She keeps droning on and on. I roll my eyes and pull her into a kiss. She pulls away and leans onto my chest. "If that's all it takes to shut you up I'll have to do that a lot more." She smiles and giggles. Then I hear her say something I never thought I'd hear from her. "You're so much better then Sasuke."

Fin.

**Well? I like reviews. It just takes a few letters to make me happy. They make Akamaru happy too.**


End file.
